I give you myself
by Dark.ookami
Summary: Duvida da luz dos astros, de que o Sol tenha calor, duvida até da verdade, mas confia em meu amor. Querida Ofélia: não sou muito forte na contagem das sílabas: não possuo a arte de medir os meus suspiros; mas que te amo muitíssimo, infinitamente, podes crer-me. Adeus NezumiXShion, M, romance, lemon


_Disclaimer: No.6, Shion e Nezumi não me pertencem, muito menos Ofélia, Hamlet e Macbeth xDDD não estou ganhando dinheiro com isso, não por minha vontade é claro . _

**Aviso: Essa fanfict tem conteúdo adulto, impróprio para menores de idade.**

_*Duvida da luz dos astros, de que o Sol tenha calor, duvida até da verdade, mas confia em meu amor. Querida Ofélia: não sou muito forte na contagem das sílabas: não possuo a arte de medir os meus suspiros; mas que te amo muitíssimo, infinitamente, podes crer-me. Adeus. O teu para sempre, querida menina, enquanto esta máquina lhe pertencer_

-Por quê está lendo isso em voz alta?- perguntou, me pegando de surpresa já entrando em seu camarim. Seus cílios estavam curvados para cima, deixando seus olhos cinzentos mais à mostra do que o normal. A roupa de Ofélia, com os tecidos delicados contornando seu corpo esguio e comprido de homem, mas de maneira alguma parecia um. Ele é tão belo com os lábios pintados de vermelho e as flores caindo sobre a peruca longa, não consegui responder até que ele me chamasse novamente, estava hipnotizado

-Estava te esperando- respondi, gosto dessa peça, você sabe. E é algo que eu gostaria de dizer à você no palco, mandar um recado antes do Adeus, se eu fosse um ator também.

Eu estava sentado na cadeira rasgada do camarim empoeirado em frente ao espelho enorme que ele se usava para maquiar, através do reflexo iluminado pela vela amarela notei como a minha cicatriz ficava rosada em pouca luz, e meus cabelos prateados brilhavam com o mesmo tom do fogo.

Então ele me pegou pela mão, me fazendo levantar e beijando meus dedos e se aproximando de mim para poder sentir seu peito no meu.

—* _Que nobre inteligência assim perdida! O olho do cortesão, a língua e o braço do sábio e do guerreiro, a mais florida esperança do Estado, o próprio exemplo da educação, o espelho da elegância, o alvo dos descontentes, tudo em nada! E eu, a mais desgraçada das mulheres, que saboreei o mel de suas juras musicais, ter de ver essa admirável razão perder o som, qual sino velho, essa forma sem par, a flor da idade, fanada pela insânia! Ó dor sem fim! Ter já visto o que vi, e vê-lo assim- _ele disse com uma voz melodiosa de mulher, era uma das vozes que ele fazia que eu mais gostava de ouvir, claro que não ganhava de sua voz real, mas mesmo assim, me encantava.

\- *_Um salgueiro reflete na ribeira cristalina sua copa acinzentada. Para aí foi Ofélia sobraçando grinaldas esquisitas de rainúnculas, margaridas, urtigas e de flores de púrpura, alongadas, a que os nossos campônios chamam nome bem grosseiro, e as nossas jovens "dedos de defunto". Ao tentar pendurar suas coroas nos galhos inclinados, um dos ramos invejosos quebrou, lançando na água chorosa seus troféus de erva e a ela própria. Seus vestidos se abriram, sustentando-a por algum tempo, qual a uma sereia, enquanto ela cantava antigos trechos, sem revelar consciência da desgraça, como criatura ali nascida e feita para aquele elemento. Muito tempo, porém, não demorou, sem que os vestidos se tornassem pesados de tanta água e que de seus cantares arrancassem a infeliz para a morte lamacenta- _ele me soltou então e se jogou na cadeira no meu lugar, com uma das mãos em sua testa e outra em seu peito- _afogou-se –_ _**falou.**_

Fechei os olhos por um instante, por que eu gostava de Hamlet? Por que quando as cenas de Ofélia apaixonada me faziam sentir um arrepio no meu corpo? E quando eu vi Nezumi pela primeira vez com o corpo caído no chão, coberto de flores na morte de Ofélia? Por que senti tanto medo?

Então abri meus olhos e vi que ele ainda não havia se mexido, mas seus lábios desenharam um arco de sorriso que me fizeram me aproximar.

-Eu não a deixaria enlouquecer.

-O que?- ele perguntou se assustando e erguendo a cabeça.

-Ofélia, eu não deixaria ela se jogar no rio, eu não tentaria a mandar à um convento ou me afastaria dela

-Não foi responsabilidade de Hamlet a morte de Ofélia, ela sofreu por amor não apenas por ele, mas sim por seu coração partido pela morte do pai, a partida do irmão e o abandono do amor de sua vida . Perdeu tudo que tinha- então ele se levantou me puxando novamente, agora com uma das mãos em meu queixo.- assim como você, que perdeu seu pai desconhecido, sua mãe está longe e o amor de sua vida está distante, acho que eu deveria dar meu papel de Ofélia à você, Shion.

-Não seja tolo- respondi, o empurrando de leve, ele estava enganado, tudo que eu precisava estava ali em minha frente, eu deixaria o mundo para trás por ele, ele deveria saber, eu estava ali, não estava? Procurei por ele, não procurei?

Nezumi voltou a se sentar na cadeira em frente ao espelho que eu ocupava, retirou com cuidado a peruca longa deixando-a pendurada e puxou a rede de seus cabelos escuros para trás. Os fios caindo sobre seus ombros, desenhando seu rosto perfeito.

Com um pano umidecido ele retirou uma camada fina de pó branco que cobria sua pele, delicadamente passando por cada canto, cada traço de maquiagem que cobria sua pele pálida.

-Pare de me encarar, Shion- ele falou, percebi que ele me olhava pelo reflexo.

-Estou impressionado- respondi- nunca tinha visto uma peça em minha vida em No.6, todas as vezes que eu venho para o teatro é uma surpresa, nunca tinha visto alguém mudando tanto de aparência de um minuto para o outro como você faz com isso tudo.

-É o que os atores fazem, você estava ocupado demais sendo o aluno-exemplo de biologia para entender o que fazemos por aqui.

Não sei dizer por que, estendi minha mão para tocar o tecido que caía de seu ombro de uma presília dourada, era macia, diferente das roupas que as pessoas normalmente usavam em Lost Town, pesados feitos de algodão para cobrirnos do frio. Passei a mão em seu braço, descendo para analisar tudo.

-Shion- ouvi ele me chamar novamente- o que está fazendo?

-Você..fica bonito assim- falei com sinceridade- gosto disso.

-Poupe-me dos seus fetiches, Shion.

-Mas é verdade- respondi um pouco ofendido por ele chamar de fetiche- gosto do seu vestido.

Ele deu de ombros e voltou ao seu trabalho, retirando as ombreiras e pendurando o vestido na arara que ficava ao lado da penteadeira, ele estava nú da cintura para cima. Com os músculos definidos expostos, eu pude ver as cicatrizes que cobriam suas costas, as mesmas que eu senti quando éramos pequenos e ele ardia em febre na minha cama.

Não se demorou a colocar a camiseta amarela e me chamar de novo.

-O que você tem hoje, me olhando assim?

-Eu vi você de um modo diferente hoje- respondi- era um Nezumi que eu não conhecia. Sim, eu vi Eve hoje e estou impressionado.

-É meu trabalho, como eu te disse, estou sendo pago para isso. Isso me permite acesso à muita coisa que você não imagina que eu consigo. Agora vamos voltar logo para casa, vai escurecer, andar aqui na cidade à noite é pedir para achar prostitutas e crianças sendo vendidas à preço de banana. Você não quer ver isso, não quero ter que abrir um orfanato porque você tem pena dos pobres miseráveis.

Não era uma surpresa para mim que crianças fossem vendidas para No.6, quer dizer, não mais depois que testemunhei tanta coisa nessa cidade. Para dizer a verdade, acho que serem vendidas à nobres da cidade daria à essas crianças uma chance melhor de sobrevivência do que em Lost Town.

Mas eu o segui, logo atrás como sempre fazia, e é claro que aprendi a minha lição, jamais cruzar os olhos com ninguém, nem ao menos com mulheres ali, não queria ter que encarar uma dessas que vendiam seus corpos por comida. Da primeira vez precisei de Nezumi para tirá-la de perto de mim tentando roubar algo que eu nem ao menos tenho.

Nezumi, como sempre, anormalmente encantador com as velhas senhoras que conseguiam pão velho e duro nos arrumou um pouco de queijo no mercado do caminho de volta.

Era engraçado ver como ele se comportava diante delas, solitárias mulheres de idade esquecidas pelo tempo, um sorriso gentil, tocando seus braços com a ponta dos dedos e inclinando a cabeça de leve para uma mecha de sua franja lateral cair sobre seus lábios e elas é claro sorriam de volta.

-E dizem que os homens são desesperados, as mulheres são tão fáceis de manipular quanto os homens, e digo isso pois consigo qualquer coisa com os homens também.

Eu sabia, eu mesmo não diria "não" para ele em circustância alguma, principalmente se ele sussurrasse em meu ouvido como ele fazia com elas.

-Essas reações são normais dos seres humanos, são causados por um fluxo de substâncias químicas fabricadas no corpo, adrenalina, noradrenalina, feniletilamina, dopamina, oxitocina, a serotonina e as endorfinas,

-Está falando de amor, Shion, explicações científicas para o amor. O que eu faço é apenas agradá-las um pouco.

-É o que eu aprendi, mas não é a realidade. Deveríamos ser de fato, atraídos apenas por pessoas do sexo oposto para procriação, mas essa não é a realidade. O ser humano busca mais do que procriar.

-A interação é necessária para sobrevivência- ele falou- socialização é importante, até eu que vivi sozinho boa parte da minha vida, preciso de outros para conseguir comida todos os dias.

Colocamos os ingredientes necessários na sopa e comemos sem discutir muito, eu estava cansado de tanto lavar os cachorros naquele dia.

**-Nezumi- eu o chamei após vê-lo sentar no sofá com sua xícara de chá- poderia recitar Macbeth pra mim?

Eu estava sentado no outro lado do sofá agora com essa obra do mesmo autor de Hamlet.

-Ou está cansado de ter feito isso o dia todo hoje?

-Não me importo, mas por quê?

-Não sei..eu só sei que quero ouvi-lo recitar Macbeth para mim agora.

-Que parte?

-Ato cinco, cena cinco, logo depois da morte da Senhora Macbeth

Hamlet e Tsukiyo subiram em meu ombro, e com a voz serena, Nezumi começou a falar

_-Amanhã, e amanhã, e amanhã,_

_Arrasta-se neste passo, dia após dia,_

_Até a última sílaba do tempo escrito._

_E o passado só iluminou, para os tolos,_

_O caminho da morte soturna. Apaga-te, apaga-te, oh!, breve chama!_

_A vida não passa de uma sombra errante, um mau ator,_

_Que pavoneia e se agita por uma hora sobre o palco;_

_E, depois, é entregue ao esquecimento. É um conto;_

_Contado por um idiota, cheio de som e fúria,_

_Significando nada."**_

A luz das chamas tremularam com a sua respiração, e eu pude ver a expressão em seu rosto. Senti meu corpo todo se retecear com suas palavras firmes. Era como se apenas com a sua voz me erguesse em uma força extraordinária e me levasse para longe dali, longe de Lost Town, ou de No 6.

Não havia explicação científica para aquilo, tudo o que eu eu estudei poderia ser destruído apenas com ele em minha frente, com a mão erguida e a outra em seu peito, e seus olhos cinzentos e seu cabelo molhado caindo-lhe como uma moldura elegante.

Lágrimas grossas saíram dos meus olhos muito antes de eu conseguir controlá-los, e eu não sabia porque, não sabia nada realmente até vir para esse lugar.

Talvez fosse isso, meu passado iluminado como tolo que fui, acreditando em tudo aquilo que me era mostrado quando eu pertencia à cidade lá dentro.

De repente ele estava sobre mim, com um joelho apoiado no sofá, uma mão em meu ombro e a outra erguendo meu rosto para que o encarasse nos olhos.

-Isso também faz parte do fluxo de substâncias que percorrem seu corpo fazendo com que as pessoas forneçam coisas sem nada em troca além de um sorriso?- ele limpou as minhas lágrimas.

-Talvez- falei sem me mover, não me importava realmente dele me ver chorando- mas eu não compreendo realmente, é como estar apaixonado por você me faz querer morrer ao seu lado faz parte de algo que eu não posso compreender.

Sua sobrancelha franziu e ele se afastou só um pouco.

-Como você consegue falar essas coisas vergonhosas sem nem ao menos ficar vermelho?

-Mas é a verdade e eu digo o que eu penso, sempre.

-Quer dizer que seu corpo está reagindo comigo agora? Que você me daria qualquer coisa que eu pedisse?

-Isso é cruel, Nezumi, perguntar isso para mim é no mímino trapaça. Você sabe muito bem que eu daria tudo de mim à você.

-Tá- ele riu- sei sei.

Puxei seu pulso para mim, colocando a palma de sua mão em meu peito.

-Você sente, não sente? Como eu fico apenas por estar perto de você, como meu coração bate rápido? Uma vez você colocou a minha mão em seu peito para eu sentir que você está vivo, e você sente como eu o amo? Você disse que eu perdi o amor da minha vida, Safu não é o amor da minha vida, mas sim este que está aqui na minha frente

-Deixe de asneiras- ele me disse, tentando se soltar, mas eu o mantive firme- Shion!

-Não, você não acredita em mim, pois deveria, é tudo verdade, eu morreria por você e mataria também, faria qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa mesmo.

-Eu acredito, agora me solte- aquela típica expressão fria de sempre mudava todas as vezes que eu sentia aquela urgência cobrindo a minha alma. Eu precisava dele, precisava senti-lo em mim, precisava que ele olhasse para mim.

-Nezumi!- eu o chamei e ergui meu corpo em direção à ele, com a outra mão, puxei-o pela nuca e encontrei seus lábios com os meus, pressionando com força.

Eu jamais havia feito isso com alguém, mas eu sabia em teoria (sem contar a vez que aquela mulher me atacou na rua) forcei a minha língua par dentro de seus lábios e ele entreabriu a boca para me dar passagem, pude sentir seu sabor, seu gemido baixo me aceitando, tocando meu corpo com a mão que agora parara de relutar.

Desci as minhas para puxar a base de sua camisa e alcançar a sua pele, estava quente, febril. Eu o apertei mais perto, fazendo com que nossos corpos se juntassem.

-Pare com isso- ele falou me empurrando rápido- é isso mesmo que quer fazer agora? Sabe que sou homem e que se eu começar não vou parar, vamos ter que ir até o final?

-Sei- respondi, mas eu não ouvia realmente, queria apenas ele, pensava apenas nele, tudo em mim é de Nezumi.

Então foi a vez dele vir para cima de mim, com seu peso me empurrando para deitar de costas para o sofá.

-Pobre menino- ele falou, mas não me irritei, era verdade. Não me importei com isso, eu só queria que aquele desejo que surgira de dentro de mim se aquietasse- não consegue se segurar? Já está bem acordado aqui embaixo.

-Cala a boca- senti nossos quadris se encontrarem, a calça me apertava e ele voltou a me beijar. Ele estava no comando agora, sugando minha língua. Ah como era diferente, diferente de mim, desajeitado, Nezumi tinha experiência no assunto, sabia muito bem como me fazer perder o fôlego e sentir todos os meus músculos se retessearem apenas com a sua boca na minha.

Eu adorava a sua boca, tão delicada, os lábios fininhos e curvados para cima, como se já quisessem te encantar sem ao menos fazer nada.

Senti ela percorrendo meu pescoço sugando com força, especialmente as marcas vermelhas de cobra que percorriam meu corpo todo.

-Nezumi- gemi quando senti uma área sensível fazer cócegas, céus aquilo era irresistível. Apertei o estofado rasgado do sofá com os dedos, meu corpo todo tremia de excitação, e ele não havia feito nada ainda.

Apertei meus olhos com força quando ele voltou a beijar meus lábios, agora com mais fome, e as mãos retirando a minha camisa assim como eu tentava de qualquer maneira arrancar a sua roupa.

Quando nos levantamos para terminar de tirar as peças que sobravam, ele me puxou para a cama, empurrando com o pé todas as pilhas de livros pelo caminho.

Sem me soltar, Nezumi sentou na cama com as pernas para fora, começou uma trilha de beijos no meu peito, descendo até a barriga e eu gemi alto, sem conseguir me controlar. Meu peito arfava com força, eu poderia sentir que meu coração pularia para fora do meu peito à qualquer momento. Minha pele queimava com o rastro de saliva que ele deixava por todas as marcas vermelhas que me rodeavam.

E as mãos, as grandes mãos másculas de Nezumi apertava minha pele, marcando-a com suas unhas.

Joguei minha cabeça para trás quando senti que elas desceram até minha bunda, e a boca indiscreta beijou a minha coxa.

Meus joelhos fraquejariam, eu morreria ali com os dentes mordiscando a parte interna das minhas pernas, eu olhei para baixo e vi que ele me encarava, estudando as minhas reações exageradas.

De repente me puxou para colocar um joelho de cada lado de si e finalmente suas mãos me apertaram onde eu mais sentia urgência. Fechando-se em torno da carne quente e pulsante. Ele apertou a base e eu não consegui segurar, gritei sem ao menos saber por que e em suas mãos eu derramei meu líquido quente em um jorro forte.

-Droga- reclamei.

-É isso que acontece na primeira vez- ele riu e eu queria apenas cavar um buraco e me jogar. -Não se preocupe, é normal- falou com a voz suave, e me puxou para beijá-lo, mas você precisa terminar algo aqui.

Olhei para baixo e é claro que ele estava duro, meu corpo não havia relaxado com o que havia passado, pelo contrário, meu desejo aumentou quando senti Nezumi novamente me dominando.

-Vai doer- ele avisou- mas vai ser bom também.

-Eu não me importo, tudo que eu tenho é seu.

E novamente aquele beijo profundo, então foi a minha vez de tocá-lo, percorri as mãos pelas suas costas marcadas sentindo a quelóide da cicatriz que havia visto à pouco.

Ele me incentivou à fazer o mesmo que havia feito em mim, beijando seu pescoço, peito e descendo devagar. Vi uma de suas mãos atrás do corpo, apertando os lençós e ele gemeu alto quando eu finalmente cheguei no meu objetivo.

-Shion!- ele falou em um sopro, sua mão acareciou a minha cabeça- devagar, coloque em sua boca, devagar.

O falo gotejava e eu preciava daquilo, passei a língua de leve no topo de deci até a base e finalmente abocanhei tudo de uma só vez, quase engasgando com o volume.

Ele gemeu novamente, e aquele som me hipnotizava, eu queria ouvir mais, queria ouvir ele se contorcendo, ele tinha que me olhar, apenas à mim, ninguém mais no mundo era importante. Nem No.6 nem o teatro, nem o meu mundo supostamente perfeito. A única coisa que eu desejava naquele momento era ele.

O cheiro, o cheiro que saía daquele lugar me embriagava, o sabor salgado.

-Olhe para mim- ele disse, e eu mantive o contato com seus olhos finos- você é uma puta perfeita, precisa aprender direitinho ah…quem sabe quando terá que usar essas habilidades?

-Só usarei em você, Nezumi- respondi- só você me interessa dessa maneira.

Aqueles gemidos novamente, como eu poderia me controlar? Suguei com mais força apenas para vê-lo jogar a cabeça para trás, mas ele não o fez, ele apenas gostou da minha reação e se empurrou para dentro de minha boca mais à fundo e eu engasguei, soltando ele de uma só vez e tossindo.

-Me desculpe- ele falou me pegando pela mão- então deite-se.

Lá estava ele com a boca na minha, Nezumi fez uma pequena pausa para colocar seu dedo em minha boca e eu os suguei como havia feito com seu membro à pouco.

E finalmente eu o senti me invadindo, com um dedo de início e não foi bom, foi dolorido, mas ele estava com os olhos enuviaodos de desejo. Ele voltou a me beijar, no pescoço, descendo até os mamilos enrijecidos.

Ninguém havia me dito que para os homens ali era sensível também, e como era, eu gritei com a língua lenta circulando um lado e depois o outro.

-NEZUMI!- gritei quando ele colocou um segundo dedo, mais fundo, até que senti algo, algo diferente do que já havia sentido antes.

Não nego, havia pensado muito nisso desde que descobri os prazeres do meu corpo, eu me tocava aviamente pensando nele, me possuindo, me estocando com força, mas aquilo, aquilo não era mais as minhas fantasias e ele estava ali.

Gritei novamente quando ele tocou aquele ponto novamente, eu queria ele dentro de mim, desejava. Não apenas isso, era como uma fome que eu não sabia que sentia, precisava com urgência que ele se enterrasse fundo ali, de novo e de novo, me destruindo até que não sobrasse nada de mim.

E ele impaciente, me ergueu um um pouco, para poder se encaixar melhor, entrando devagar enquanto me tocava. Meu membro estava erguido novamente.

Doeu, muito mais que pensei que doeria, mas ele sussurrou em meu ouvido de uma maneira tão doce que mesmo chorando eu pedi para não sair.

-Vai passar, só precisa relaxar um pouco.

Quanto mais fundo, mais sentia que ele me dividiria no meio, seus braços agora me contornavam para ficar mais confortável e eu senti como eu resistia.

Prendi a respiração, não não era possível ninguém se mexer naquela situação. Mas ele continuou, quando eu pensei que não poderia mais, ele se empurrou mais para dentro e eu o apertei, gemendo.

-Relaxe, Shion- ele falou novamente em sussurro, aquela voz fazia os pelos da minha nuca ficarem em pé- como você é apertado.

Enquanto ele falava comigo, tentava se mexer devagar, e com essa velocidade fui acostumando com seu volume dentro de mim. Quase saindo, ele entrou de novo, mas dessa vez aquele mesmo ponto que ele havia acertado com o dedo me fez gritar, arqueando as costas.

-Céus- ofeguei, apertei meus olhos e puxei os lençóis- Nezumi!

Ele me segurou pela cintura, e começou a acelerar, meu sexo pressionado entre nós latejava até que ele voltou a tocá-lo lacivamente.

Eu gritava e me movia com ele, tentando fazer com que as sensações aumentassem ainda mais enquanto dançávamos naquela maneira que no começo parecia impossível.

Mais forte, mais fundo, mais rápido, eu desejei me fundir com Nezumi. A cama rangia e nós gritávamos loucamente quando ele acelerou, eu não resisti, soltei um urro da minha garganta agarrado às suas costas e prendi as pernas em volta de sua cintura para derramar-me completamente entre nós.

Ele gritou meu nome quando finalmente, em uma última estocada forte ele gemeu alto, devagar, deixando-se cair sobre mim.

Senti o suor em suas costas, ele se virou, me puxando para cima de seu peito arfante. Ouvi seu coração acelerado e em algum momento adormeci.

Ao longe eu escutei uma canção, o vento fresco, o cheiro de grama, a água, a densidade da montanha, paz. Toda a paz do mundo que jamais havia sentido e ao abrir os olhos eu ainda estava ali, sobre seu peito nú.

*Trechos dos livros de William Shakespeare, Hamlet e Macbeth

_*Trecho do livro No6 volume 8 capítulo 2 traduzido por mim (ouvi dizer que esse mangá vai ser traduzido também, mas como não tem ainda XD )_

É um lemon, é de No.6. Desculpem-me os erros de gramática, coerência, noção XDD eu estou sem beta .

Tem poucos lemons desse anime em português, uma pena, os livros e os mangás são muito bons. Tenho a impressão de que vão lançar traduzido, mas não tenho certeza.

No.6 foi uma história que me pegou realmente de surpresa, eu não botava fé, mas fiquei completamente encantada com o Nezumi. Creio que não há como se apaixonar por ele 3

Nos livros, ele consegue imitar vozes de mulheres e homens (um ótimo ator por sinal) .

Eu não estou de maneira alguma acostumada a escrever lemons então me desculpem se está estranho. E também não termino uma história à anos então me desculpem isso também..

No mais, espero que gostem 3

Bjs


End file.
